Halloween, c'est la fête des vivants
by Fanny54
Summary: Hermione est inconsolable depuis la mort de ses parents. Le soir d'Halloween, Ginny va la forcer à aller à une soirée, qui fera voler les certitudes d'Hermione en éclat... [OS, Dramione ]


**Disclamer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé** **:** _Hermione est inconsolable depuis la mort de ses parents. Le soir d'Halloween, Ginny va la forcer à aller à une soirée, qui fera voler les certitudes d'Hermione en éclat..._

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue** à tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ! Voici une petite histoire écrite il y a maintenant deux ans... Je ne l'avais pas postée à l'époque car je n'avais pas eu le temps de la corriger. Je sais bien que je ne suis plus active sur fanfic, mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration ces derniers temps...

 **...**

 **Halloween, c'est la fête des vivants.**

…

Je suis prostrée sur mon lit, comme d'habitude. Je pense à eux, sans cesse. Au fait qu'ils soient morts sans savoir qu'ils avaient une fille, sans savoir que j'existais. Mais ils m'ont tout de même laissé derrière eux, comme une épave abandonnée. Mes parents sont morts, partis pour toujours. Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir.

Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant. Quelques heures après leur avoir fait oublier mon existence, avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, des Mangemorts leurs sont tombés dessus, les ont torturés, et tués. Lucius Malefoy et Dolohov sont responsables de ce crime. Je les hais chaque jour davantage.

Et le pire du pire, c'est que depuis septembre, je suis de retour à Poudlard pour ma septième année, et que chaque jour je dois voir la face immonde de Drago Malefoy. Il ressemble tellement à son père, à cet assassin qui a tué mes parents, qu'une vive douleur me prend aux tripes à chaque fois que je le vois. Je le hais. Je voudrais qu'il soit mort.

Aujourd'hui c'est d'Halloween. Un beau repas a été organisé, des citrouilles pendent dans la grande salle, mais je n'ai pas envie y aller. Je ne veux pas fêter les morts, pas maintenant que la mort m'a touchée d'aussi près. Je ne suis pas prête pour cela.

Mes parents, merde. Ils n'avaient pas l'âge de mourir, et j'étais bien trop jeune pour les perdre.

Après avoir ruminé pendant une heure, Ginny entre dans le dortoir.

-Ça va ?

-Non, je réponds.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit avec un soupire.

Je suis couchée en position fœtale, et Ginny vient retirer délicatement la main qui cache mon visage.

-Hermione, il faut que tu arrêtes. Ça fait trois mois maintenant que tu te mets dans cet état chaque jour. Ce n'est pas ce que tes parents voudraient.

Je ris jaune. J'ai horreur des gens quand ils pensent à la place des morts. J'ai horreur de Ginny en cet instant, elle qui pense pour mes parents alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas.

-Ne pense pas à leur place, répliqué-je sèchement.

Ginny se lève, exaspérée par mon comportement.

-Il n'empêche que je suis sure d'avoir raison, Hermione ! Qui aimerait voir sa fille se morfondre ?

Et elle sort du dortoir, me laissant seule avec mes noires pensées. Mais je sais qu'elle a raison.

.

C'est mon vile estomac qui me rappelle à l'ordre, m'obligeant à sortir me nourrir à midi. Je me sens un peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Je frotte mes joues avant de sortir pour me donner des couleurs, et j'attache mes cheveux pour qu'ils paressent plus coiffés.

Les citrouilles suspendues au dessus des tables de la grande salle me donnent envie d'en sortir, mais je résiste. Je dois me nourrir. Je suis trop maigre pour pouvoir me permettre de me passer de nourriture une journée. A peine suis-je entrée que je le vois me regarder, comme il regarderait une morte vivante. Malefoy. Ce sale fils de meurtrier. Il est assis entre ses amis débiles et il arbore le même air débile qu'à chaque fois qu'il me croise depuis le début de cette foutue année. Je vais m'asseoir sans lui prêter attention, prêt de Harry. Il est la seule personne qui comprenne que le silence est parfois préférable à des paroles inutiles. Le seul qui comprenne ce que ça fait de se retrouver sans parents. Sans soutien. Sa présence m'apaise. Je termine de manger le plus rapidement possible sans lui adresser un seul mot ; il ne me demande rien, mais je sens sa présence réconfortante.

.

Alors que je remonte vers la tour de Gryffondor, une fois de plus il est sur mon chemin. J'ai envie de lui fracasser le crâne pour lui faire comprendre que me suivre ainsi ne réparera pas le mal qu'à fait son père, mais comme j'ai au moins autant envie de pleurer en voyant sa sale face, je passe devant lui et je l'ignore. Je ne dois pas pleurer devant Malefoy. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Granger, commence-t-il une fois que je l'ai dépassé depuis plusieurs mètres.

Sa voix est neutre, débarrassée de toute haine, pourtant, elle m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je le hais. Mes poings se serrent fermement.

-Ferme-la, je réponds entre mes dents. Il vaut mieux pour toi, terminé-je sur un ton de dégout.

Il n'insiste pas et repart d'où il vient. J'imagine que ça doit être jouissif de voir le grand Drago Malefoy aussi affaibli, mais je suis trop faible moi même pour ressentir autre chose que de la peine. Je suis devenue triste comme la pierre, froide comme le marbre qui ornerait la tombe de mes parents si je savais où ils avaient été enterrés. Car je ne le sais pas. Jamais je ne pourrai me recueillir sur leurs tombes et avoir l'impression d'être proche d'eux. Pourtant, c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi.

.

L'après midi est déjà bien avancé quand Ginny vient me sortir de ma solitude. Je lisais un manuel de Métamorphose pour passer le temps. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Même les cours n'arrivent plus à me distraire.

\- Hannah, Ernie, Justin et d'autres Poufsouffle sont en train de décorer la salle sur demande, m'informa Ginny.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça Ginny ?

Je n'arrive plus à être aimable non plus.

-Ils prévoient une fête après le festin de ce soir. Un truc entre septièmes années apparemment.

Je soupire. Ginny est en train de m'inviter de façon très peu subtile à une soirée alors que je ne suis pas en état de faire la fête.

-Ginny, je me lamente. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette fête.

Elle me regarde d'un air sévère qui ressemble bien trop à celui de Molly Weasley, et je sais déjà que je vais être contrainte d'accepter si je veux qu'elle me fiche la paix.

-Essaie au moins, Hermione. Si tu fais cet effort, promis, je te laisse tranquille pendant une semaine. Aucune remarque. Et je te monterai même à manger dans ta chambre quand tu n'as pas envie de descendre à la Grande Salle, mais s'il te plait, viens ce soir.

Je soupire. Le compromis est intéressant. J'avais raison en pensant que j'allais finir par accepter. Je n'aurai qu'à me foutre dans un recoin et attendre que le temps passe sans me faire remarquer.

-Marché conclu, dis-je. Ça va me faire un bien fou de plus t'avoir dans les basques pendant une semaine, je grommèle.

-Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien, elle me dit.

-Je sais.

Je me lève et je vais l'enlacer. Car elle a raison. Ce n'est pas sain de rester ainsi à se morfondre, mais c'est plus fort que moi pour l'instant.

-Merci de te préoccuper de moi. Même si parfois tu es lourde, tu m'aides beaucoup, Ginny.

Elle me rend mon étreinte et me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas totalement seule. Je vais beaucoup mieux que ce matin, mais je crains déjà le moment où mon moral redescendra.

.

Après avoir mangé sans appétit la tarte à la mélasse, le pudding à la citrouille et quelques uns des centaines de bonbons que l'on retrouve dans la grande salle le soir d'Halloween, je retourne à la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Harry et Ginny le temps qu'elle se prépare. Ginny a décidé de se déguiser en chat noir, et elle met des plombes dans la salle de bain.

-Ça va, Hermione ? Me demande Harry

-Mieux, dis-je. Mais j'aurais préféré passer ma fin de soirée seule dans le dortoir à ruminer.

-Tu peux toujours ruminer à la fête, dit-il, taquin.

-Ah, ah, ah, personne ne voudra m'écouter.

-Oh, si, il y aura bien un ou deux bourrés prêt à écouter n'importe quoi.

-Parce que il y aura de l'alcool, je m'exclame.

Mon côté carré respectant toujours le règlement de l'école refait surface quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. S'il y a de l'alcool, je pourrai en boire et ruminer avec un coup dans le nez, ce qui peut être agréable.

-Mandy, de Serdaigle et Malefoy sont allés acheter ça chez Abelforth cet après midi, dit-il.

Finalement, je ne boirai pas ce soir. Je ne veux rien devoir à Drago Malefoy.

-Je ne toucherai à rien que Malefoy ait pu acheter, je lâche, cassante.

-Il n'est pas son père.

-Je sais ! Hurlé-je presque.

-Il est très mal depuis le début de l'année.

-J'ai remarqué. Et alors, qu'est ce que ça te fait ? C'est jouissif de voir Malefoy comme ça ? Parce que moi, je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir de son malheur tellement j'ai... de la peine.

Ma voix se brise, et je pleure. Harry me prend dans ses bras et je laisse échapper mes larmes sur sa veste noire. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à exprimer ma tristesse par des larmes. Je progresse.

.

Après m'être calmée, nous sommes partis tous les trois en direction de la salle sur demande. La pièce est chargée de décorations, les tables couvertes de bonbons, gâteaux, jus de différentes couleurs. Des faux fantômes volent à travers la pièce, les gâteaux sont en forme de pierre tombale, des drôles de vers rampent dans un aquarium, une bouteille d'alcool remplie de cerveaux de lapins trône au milieu de la table. Digne d'une vraie soirée d'Halloween. C'est chouette, mais je cherche déjà un coin où me glisser pour passer inaperçue. Une petite chaise est libre dans un angle de la pièce. Je me faufile discrètement au rythme de la musique vers ma tanière en prenant au passage des bonbons et deux cupcakes orange citrouille sur les tables. Je mange en regardant les autres danser, déçue de ne pas pouvoir boire quelques verres d'alcool pour oublier ce qui me tracasse à chaque seconde.

Je pense déjà à la semaine qui va venir, à Ginny qui va me laisser tranquille et me monter la nourriture. Il n'y aura personne pour me faire des reproches et je mangerai dans ma chambre, sans avoir à affronter les longs couloirs lugubres du château, et ce, pendant une semaine entière.

.

Certains m'ont remarqué et me regardent de temps à autre, mais personne n'ose venir me parler, trop habitué au ton agressif que j'emploie avec tout le monde depuis le début de l'année. Ginny et Harry dansent ensemble. Luna est à quatre pattes sous une table avec ses drôles de lunettes sur le pif, cherchant surement une de ces bestioles débiles qui n'existent pas. Ron descend des verres avec Seamus en rigolant comme un beauf. Bref tout le monde s'amuse, personne me fait chier. C'est pas aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé, il suffit de savoir patienter.

-Granger ?

En fait si, il y a quelqu'un qui fini par venir me faire chier. Encore lui. Je soupire bruyamment sans le regarder ni même lui répondre.

-Ginny m'a dit que tu étais là.

Depuis quand il 'appelait Ginny ? Je me lève, en l'ignorant royalement, pour prendre un verre que j'avale cul sec. On va dire que cet alcool là a été acheté avec l'argent de Mandy. Le liquide me pique la bouche et l'œsophage, mais je vais avoir besoin de ça pour supporter ce pot de colle à la culpabilité envahissante.

-Granger...

Il me suit en plus, ce con. Je bois un deuxième verre pour ne pas exploser, en espérant le faire fuir. Je continue à arpenter la pièce, le sentant toujours sur mes talons.

-Hermione...

Je me retourne et le toise avec dégout manquant recracher le liquide que je viens tout juste d'avaler. C'était bien de sa bouche que c'était sortie. Mon prénom venait de sortir de sa sale bouche. Je lui lance une claque monumentale, mais il retient mon bras, m'énervant qu'un peu plus.

-Comment, comment tu as osé m'appeler ? Je fulmine en m'agitant. Tu es vraiment trop con pour comprendre que j'ai pas envie de parler au fils de celui qui a tué mes parents ?

Je me débats dans tous les sens, essayant de lui foutre un coup de poing dans sa sale tronche, mais il me maitrise. Les autres se regroupent autour de nous, et Harry m'attrape et me bloque les mains dans le dos alors que je hurle :

-Tu as une sale tête d'assassin Malefoy ! La même sale tête que ton connard de père. Chaque jour j'ai un peu plus envie de le voir mort, celui là.

-Hermione ! S'exclame Harry. Arrête !

-Je le hais, et je te hais presque autant. Tu comprends ça ? Alors ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je crache.

Harry me traine dans le couloir alors que je gémis des injures que je ne pensais pas connaître. Ginny nous rejoint, accompagnée de... Malefoy. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle me trahit la traitre ! Elle me trahie en parlant avec lui !

-Hermione, tu vas m'écouter, dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

Je la regarde les yeux emplis de haine.

-Drago à des choses à te dire. Tu dois l'écouter, tu comprends ?

Je m'esclaffe d'un rire démentielle. Je suis sure qu'en cet instant, je ressemble à une psychopathe, et c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a à me dire ? Qu'il est désolé ? Je m'en moque.

-Hermione ! Arrête de penser à la place des gens ! M'ordonne Ginny.

-Tu es bien placée pour dire ça. Toi qui parlais pour mes parents ce matin encore. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire, tronche d'assassin ? Demandé-je à Malefoy.

Harry n'a plus besoin de me tenir, mais je regarde Malefoy les bras croisés, comme je regarderais une merde de mouche. Il semble avoir peur de moi et hésite à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tes... tes parents ne sont pas morts chez eux.

J'attends la suite, mais il hésite tellement que je n'arrive pas à me contenir.

-Et alors ? Je crache.

-Ils... ils ont été prisonniers pendant trois mois au manoir, il reprend. Je les ai vu, murmure-t-il en se tortillant sur place.

Ma mâchoire tombe. Je sens la colère en moi qui s'évapore petit à petit. Je m'appuie sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, ébranlée. Mais je fini par me laisser glisser le long du mur pour mettre ma tête entre mes genoux. Mon cœur bas tellement fort. C'est pour ça que Malefoy cherche tout le temps à me parler depuis la rentrée. Il a assisté au dernier souffle de mes parents. Cet image me retourne le cœur.

Je sens que quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi, Harry surement, alors que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, tremblante, imaginant mes parents, prisonniers dans les souterrains sinistres des Malefoy.

-On va vous laisser, dit Ginny.

Je regarde furtivement qui est à côté de moi. Je croyais que c'était Harry, mais c'est Malefoy. Harry et Ginny s'éclipsent ensemble. Je me sens vide. Comme si on me retirait encore plus mes parents. Car en plus d'être morts, ils ont souffert pendant des mois. Et c'est de ma faute. Moi, qui ait voulu jouer l'héroïne à 18 ans.

-Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui leur arrivait, dit doucement Drago. C'est moi qui était chargé de leur apporter à manger et à boire. Ils n'ont manqué de rien à ce niveau là.

-A ce niveau là, je reprends en toisant Malefoy.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. J'essaie d'emmagasiner ce qu'il m'a déjà dit. Mes certitudes sur la mort de mes parents viennent de briser en éclats.

-Comment ils sont morts ? Je lui demande.

-Ton père est mort en premier. C'était un soir de septembre où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là. C'est mon père qui a dû le tuer.

Il me regarde avec pitié.

-Je suis désolé, Granger...

-Et ma mère, je le coupe.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ses bons sentiments.

-Ta mère... Elle est restée trois semaines de plus au manoir.

-Et ? Je le presse.

-Et un jour où le manoir était désert, je l'ai stupefixé.

J'ai peur. Peur de ce qui va suivre. S'il me dit qu'il a tué ma mère, je vais le détruire. Le décérébrer avec une aiguille à tricot. Le faire exploser. L'enfermer pour le faire mourir à petits feux.

-Je l'ai emmené dans un hôpital moldu à Bristol, pour que personne ne retrouve sa trace. Et en revenant au manoir, j'ai creusé sa tombe.

Je ne comprends rien.

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai creusé une _fausse tombe_ à ta mère pour que tous les Mangemorts la croit morte.

 _La croit morte_. Cette phrase raisonne dans ma tête. Je me redresse petit à petit, n'osant pas comprendre ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

-Ma mère est...

-Vivante, il termine avec un hochement de tête.

Un demi sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que des larmes de joies coulent le long de mon visage. Je regarde Malefoy, et je ne vois plus son assassin de père, mais lui. Le garçon qui a sauvé ma mère.

-Oh, mon dieu !

Je me lève brusquement, comme si l'énergie qui me manquait depuis des mois faisait brutalement surface. Je pleure encore à chaudes larmes.

-Où est-elle maintenant ? Je lui demande.

-Toujours à ce même hôpital, elle est internée dans un service pour les amnésiques. Il faut la transférer à St Mangouste, mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans que tu le saches.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt, je l'accuse.

-Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te parler, Granger !

Il n'a pas tord, il a essayé de nombreuses fois, mais je l'envoyais sur les roses.

.

En me couchant, je médite longuement en repensant à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Mon père est mort, de la main de Lucius Malefoy. Ma mère est vivante, sauvée par Drago Malefoy.

.

En ce jour de Toussaint, la première chose que je fais sitôt sortie de mon lit et d'aller trouver McGonagall. Elle seule peut me donner une autorisation pour quitter l'école pour une journée. Aujourd'hui, je vais revoir ma mère. Celle que je pleure depuis des mois. Aujourd'hui, je vais la sortir de l'asile pour la faire rentrer à St Mangouste.

-Professeur McGonagall, dis-je avec entrain lorsque je l'aperçois.

Elle se retourne et semble étonnée du ton de ma voix.

-Miss... Granger ?

Je lui explique en long, en large et en travers mon histoire, et lui demande si je peux quitter Poudlard pour une journée. Je me demande même pourquoi je demande, après tout, je suis majeure. J'aurais pu simplement l'informer de mon absence.

-Vous pouvez partir autant de temps qu'il vous faudra, Miss Granger, dit-elle avec un sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je donnerai une autorisation de sortie à Monsieur Rusard après le petit déjeuner.

Elle semblait heureuse pour moi, vraiment.

-Merci, professeur.

Je me détourne d'elle un instant avant de reprendre :

-Professeur, est ce que je pourrais emmener Drago Malefoy avec moi ?

Le sourire de McGonagall se fane instantanément.

-Vous ne préféreriez pas emmener Monsieur Potter ? Me questionne-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Et bien allez-y avec Monsieur Malefoy, si tel est votre choix.

.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir que Malefoy m'accompagne. Mais lui saura réagir face à ma mère, et elle reconnaitra son sauveur. Alors que moi... elle ne me connait plus depuis que je leur ai lancé l'oubliette à elle et papa. Me voilà devant la salle commune des Serpentard à attendre que quelqu'un sorte. Un cinquième année se montre enfin.

-Hé, Graham ! Va me chercher Malefoy, j'ordonne.

Il me regarde la la tête au pied et un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Je tapote l'insigne de préfet épinglée à ma cape.

-Parce que sinon, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

Il soupire et entre à nouveau dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Drago en sort presque instantanément.

-Tu veux me voir ? Il demande surpris.

-Peut-être bien. Tu m'accompagnes à l'hôpital pour faire sortir ma mère, aujourd'hui. Déjà, il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. Et ne te cherche pas d'excuse, McGonagall est d'accord.

-Je ne cherche pas d'excuse, il réplique, sur la défensive.

.

Rusard nous accompagne pour nous ouvrir le portail du château. Sitôt devant, nous transplanons vers cet hôpital de Bristol. C'est un bordel pas possible pour faire sortir ma mère, mais comme ils connaissent Malefoy, que je me présente comme sa fille avec des photos et nos cartes d'identité comme preuve, on me laisse l'emmener. Elle semble perdue et apeurée. C'est très dur pour moi de la voir ainsi. On dirait qu'elle est cinglée. Drago lui explique qu'elle va guérir, qu'on la change juste d'hôpital, il l'apaise. Heureusement qu'il est venu. Il applique un bandeau sur les yeux de ma mère pour la faire transplaner sans l'inquiéter. Je remarque qu'elle a assez confiance en lui pour le laisser faire.

.

J'observe ma mère à travers la porte de sa chambre à St Mangouste pendant que le médicomage l'ausculte. Je souris. Hier matin, j'étais encore orpheline et me voilà à quelques mètres de ma mère. Ma maman, celle qui m'a élevé. Je pense beaucoup à mon père, mais savoir qu'elle est toujours là m'apaise. Je ne suis plus seule, et elle non plus. Bientôt, elle me reconnaitra et on sera là l'une pour l'autre. On fera notre deuil ensemble.

Drago m'apporte un café.

-Merci.

Je le regarde autrement. Il est très différent de son assassin de père. Ses traits son beaucoup plus doux, comme ceux de sa mère. Je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le détailler. C'est bête qu'il faille de pareilles circonstances pour que je le fasse, mais je le haïssais tellement avant ça. Mon regard se perd dans le sien.

-Merci pas seulement pour le café. Merci pour avoir sauvé ma mère, je murmure.

-De rien.

-Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Le médicomage est sans appelle, il faudra plusieurs mois à ma mère pour rétrouver sa mémoire à la vue du traumatisme qu'elle a enduré, mais il est optimiste sur ses chances de guérison. Quant à moi, j'aurai le droit de venir la voir tous les weekends grâce à un accord signé par le médicomage doyen de St Mangouste.

 **Deux mois et demi plus tard...**

J'ai passé tous mes weekends à St Mangouste depuis Halloween. Chaque semaine, en rentrant le dimanche soir, la première personne que je vais trouver, c'est Drago. Je lui raconte en détails les progrès de ma mère. Il m'écoute, il me soutient, et il me réconforte lorsque les progrès sont minces. C'est devenu mon confident. Je raconte tout ça à Harry, Ginny, et même un peu à Ron, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ils n'ont pas apporté à manger à ma mère dans la cave des Malefoy chaque jour pendant trois mois, eux ; ils ne l'ont pas sauvé. L'acte de Drago m'a rapproché de lui. Drago. Je détache chaque jour un peu plus l'immonde nom de famille qu'il porte et l'image de son père, car il en est tellement éloigné. Naturellement, je n'ai pas oublié mon père. Drago sait où il a été enterré, et il m'y a emmené. J'ai sculpté un morceau de marbre pour le mettre à l'emplacement. Me recueillir sur sa tombe et connaître les circonstances de sa mort m'aident chaque jour un peu plus à entamer mon deuil.

.

Je reviens tout juste de l'hôpital. Nous sommes un dimanche soir, et j'écume chaque couloir à la recherche de Drago. Je dois le trouver, et lui raconter. Soudain, je l'aperçois dans le hall, il vient de monter des cachots. Il sait que j'arrive toujours à peu près à cette heure, peut être qu'il est monté pour me voir.

-Drago !

Je descends les dernières marches qui me séparent de lui.

-Ma mère ! Je m'exclame. Elle me reconnaît ! Ça y est, elle me reconnaît.

Je saute sur place, et Drago semble presque aussi heureux que moi. Naturellement, je fini logé dans ses bras, dans une étreinte que j'aurais trouvé autrefois répugnante. Il s'écarte doucement de moi pour pouvoir me regarder. Nos visages sont très proches, et je lui souris. J'ai envie de lui dire merci, une fois de plus, mais je lui ai déjà trop dit. Il répond à mon sourire et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, presque à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il attend mon approbation. Je suis très surprise de son geste, mais ça fait quelques semaines que ce n'est plus pareil entre nous. Une réelle affection est née, et il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'un contact physique nous unissent : soit il effleure la surface de ma main, soit je me permets de repositionner une mèche rebelle dans ses cheveux... Sortir avec lui n'est que la suite logique des évènements. Je me décide à l'embrasser. Drago. Le garçon qui a sauvé ma mère. Celui qui m'a permis de comprendre une chose : Halloween, la Toussaint ne sont pas que des fêtes pour les morts. Ces fêtes ont lieu pour les vivants. Elles nous permettent de prendre conscience de la valeur de la vie et de ne pas nous la gâcher en nous apitoyant sur notre sort. Et pour ce, il faut toujours chercher la vérité, être heureux de tout ce qu'on a, et apprendre à vivre avec ce que la vie nous a enlevé. J'ai appris la vérité le jour d'Halloween. Je suis heureuse d'avoir ma mère. Et depuis, j'apprends chaque jour à vivre sans mon père.

...

 _ **Voilà pour cette petite histoire.**_

 _ **Si ça vous a plu (ou pas ! ) n'hésitez pas à m'en informer avec un petit commentaire :) . Ça me ferait très plaisir, et peut être que ça me remotiverait à reprendre l'écriture... Car je fais page blanche depuis plus d'un an maintenant.**_

 _ **Si ça vous a plu, j'ai d'autres OS déjà postés ainsi qu'une fanfic'**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Fafa**_


End file.
